popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Waka-san
- 1P= - 2P= }} |caption = |birthplace = Japan (Heian period) |birthdate = March 8th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Navy Blue |hobby = Playing the flute |relative = Uno, 2st, Force |like = Kemari |dislike = Stylish things |appearance1 = pop'n music 8 (as part of the Miracle 4) |appearance2 = pop'n music 12 いろは |theme = World Tour (formerly) Cyber Gagaku |designer = あまもん。, Jun Inoue (animation)}} Waka-san is one of the characters of pop'n music 12 いろは and the third member of the Miracle 4. Personality 京の都に五条に吹く風は、今サイバーになりにけり。 ちょっぴりサイバー仕様で再登場！！！ The wind that blows from Gojo to the capital city is now becoming cyber. I appear once again with some slight cyber methods!!! Waka-san is the third and youngest member of the Miracle 4, appearing to be calm and collected. Appearance Waka-san is a fair-skinned man with simple black eyes. He has short navy blue hair with two parts tied into a bow in the back. Waka-san's attire is a white sleeved shirt with large blue sections on the end of each sleeve. His wide, baggy pants are a similar blue and he wears metal geta on his feet, shown to be rockets. He is sometimes seen wearing a long, white veil. Waka-san's 2P palette gives him yellow hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. His top becomes red-orange, and his pants and the ends of his sleeves are mahogany. His veil is tinted pink. Cameos His debut in pop'n music 8 is near identical to his current appearance, although he wears regular geta as opposed to metal ones. In Force's FEVER! Win animation in pop'n music 9, Waka-san is shown wearing dark purple and red attire, with black hair and paler skin. Waka-san has a small cameo in the Pop'n Xmas animation from Pop'n Xmas 2004 ~Tenshi Noutagoe~. He wears his debut attire, and his flute is shown blowing glitter. In Uno's Dance and Win animations, Waka-san's attire is strikingly similar to his individual debut. However in Uno's 2P color palette, Waka-san's eyes are dark orange and his hair is colored brown instead of black, and the rest of his attire is colored turquoise and purple. Waka-san makes a cameo in Force's Win and Dance animations from pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE. His attire remains the same style, but the colors of his top are inverted. His sleeves are blue with white trim, and his shoes lose their metal appearance once again. His veil has a slight pink hue to it. In Force's 2P Dance animation, Waka-san's attire becomes all purple, and his geta are white, while his veil has a pink hue. He gains darker skin and yellow hair. In Force's Win animation, he returns to his original 2P palette from pop'n music 12 いろは. Waka-san also makes his individual cameo in BEN-K's Lose animation in pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE. NET Self Quotes pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode Battle (Phase 2) そこのお方… 私と勝負していきませんか… いざ尋常に！！ You there... I would like to compete with you... As usual!! Etymology -The term is translated as "young", referring to him being the youngest member. It is also translated to "Japanese poem" and was similar to the "haiku", following the 5-7-5 pattern. "-san", is a polite Japanese affix, and is also Japanese for three, representing he is the third character of the Miracle 4. Not to be confused of San, a part of the Magical 4. Waka-san's name may also be a reference to Minamoto no Yoshitsune, a general from the late Heian period referred to as Ushiwakamaru (牛若丸) in his childhood who defeated Benkei in a duel, and later became his ally (explaining why he makes a cameo with Ben-K in THE MOVIE). Trivia *Waka-san makes a cameo in Ben-K's Lose animation in pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE. It implies that Waka-san appears without being with the other Miracle 4 characters. **Waka-san's cameo marks that he may have met Ben-K before. *The third month (March) represents Waka-san's appearance as a third character of the Miracle 4. *Waka-san resembles the character Ushiwakamaru from the short animation Benkei and Ushiwakamaru. *Waka-san's Magical 4 counterpart is San. Gallery Animations Wakasan8.gif|Waka-san's animation in World Tour WakaSanNeutral.gif|Neutral (Cyber Gagaku) WakaSanGood.gif|Good WakaSanGreat.gif|Great WakaSanMiss.gif|Miss WakaSanfever.gif|FEVER! WakaSanLose.gif|Lose WakaSanWin.gif|Win Screenshots WakaSanF.png|Waka-san in Force's Win animation in Pop'n Music 9 Waka2P.png|2P Waka-san Old Waka.gif|Waka-san in Pop'n Music 8 WakaSan14.png|Waka-san in Uno's Win animation in Pop'n Music 14 WakaSanUnoWin_2P.png|Waka-san in Uno's 2P Win WakaSanU.png|Waka-san in Uno's Dance animation in Pop'n Music 14 WakaSanU2P.png|2P Waka-san in Uno's Dance animation WakaSanForce_Dance171P.png|Waka-san in Force's dance animation From Pop'n Music 17 WakaSanForce_Dance172P.png|Waka-san in Force's 2P Dance WakaForceWin_171P.png|Waka-san in Force's Win WakaForceWin_172P.png|Waka-san in Force's 2P Win BenK_Waka.png|Waka-san in Ben-K's Lose animation BenK_Waka2P.png|Waka-san in Ben-K's 2P lose Mira4.png|Waka-san in Pop'n Xmas Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Iroha Characters Category:Miracle 4 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 12 Iroha Category:Iroha AC Characters Category:Males